Aspects of the invention are directed to a magnetic drive coupling apparatus.
Reciprocating and other types of compressors often have an open drive configuration whereby a compressor is coupled to a motor or engine. In such cases, the crankshaft of the compressor has a mechanical face seal, which seals refrigerant and other fluids in the interior of the compressor but also allows for the coupling to the motor or engine. The face seal operates with a film of oil between a stationary stator and the rotor, which rotates with the crankshaft. Due to the nature of the seal, however, it has been observed that oil tends to leak and drip outside of the sealed compressor. This causes complaints in the field and leads to the need for rework of compressors.